Painted White
by Hipster Butterfree
Summary: "Bianca," Touya interrupted her, "It's me who doesn't deserve you. I ruined whatever innocence you have. Either way, I love you, Bianca. I want you." he plainly admitted, causing her emerald eyes to look down in her bashful thought. RebelShipping, post-BW lemon.


Brief break from Endgame. RebelShipping smut ahead, loves.

~ Flare.

* * *

Tears poured in sync with the drenching rain outside. She ran out of his house, leaving the door wide open for rain to drizzle inside his house. She could care less as she was only wanting to get as far away as possible from him. She couldn't tolerate to look at him anymore – his coffee brown eyes that brought nothing but bittersweet memories, the way his body radiated flourishing warmth, and the smell of ashes on his jacket...

She could tolerate him no more. She had to run, _run far away_. Either way, _he_ was running away from _her_. Touya was off to find the green-haired King of Team Plasma. He was chasing after the King to ensure of safety of people in Unova as well as other regions. Knowing the King's low-level of acceptance of alternate beliefs, someone was bound to be hurt. He had to leave, he had to protect people from fate's hexed hero.

Bianca wouldn't accept Touya any longer. He was leaving her to fend for herself, after he had promised her father no long ago in Nimbasa City to take care of her – to watch over her and take care of her. Touya knew that Bianca wasn't the strongest trainer out there, she needed someone to watch her. Now, he was leaving her, leaving her to fend for herself...

Her lungs inhaled a supreme amount of breath, running as fast as she could. Touya was chasing after her, stumbling on his feet as he did. "Bianca, please! Calm down... please, Bianca! Come back here!" Touya hollered over the sound of thumping rain.

She refused to look back at him, not now – _not ever_. Her heart was aflutter with anxiety and hatred as she managed to make it to her door. "Crap," she muttered her breath, "It's locked!"

She pulled out her key, knowing her parents weren't home to let her in – off on some business trip, _god knows_. She endeavored to unlock the door, only to be greeted by an all-to-familiar hand on the shoulder. She gasped as he twisted her, pushing her against the door in a single, hasty movement. She growled at him, her beating red eyes pouring with tears as she struggled to get away from him.

Her movement was halted when he placed a hand on her stomach, managing to gently pin her against the wall. "Go away, T-Touya!" her body shuddered as she managed to stammer his name, feeling as if she were saying a profane word as she spoke his name, "I-I... I don't want to see you a-anymore!"

His hands grabbed her shoulders and back her up as gently as possible, allowing him to lean close to her. She tossed her head to the side, looking away so she wouldn't have to stare at him any longer. She hiccuped as she closed her eyes, letting her chest rise to catch up with missing breath and to cover up the heartbreaking tears. Touya was painted desperate, not wanting her to cry over him like this.

"Bianca," he whispered mildly, engendering her to write underneath his tender touch, "Bianca, listen to—"

"No..." she murmured under her sobbing tone, "No, I already have. You're leaving me, I know..."

She continued to sob as Touya's hands slid down, leaving a trail of goosebumps whenever they tread. His hands came to her smaller hands, taking in the smooth feeling of her petite hands. "Please... I don't want you to do this to yourself, sweetheart."

She shuddered at the lovesick nickname. "You're the one doing this to me, I'm not doing _a-a_nything to myself." she murmured in her sobbing state.

Bianca continued to ignore the begging Touya. He was desperate for her to give him some sort of attention. He grabbed at her chin, pulling hear head parallel with his – forcing her to look forward. She merely looked down, ignoring his peering, forlorn eyes that gazed into her emerald, redden ones.

"Bianca, please understand – it's my duty, it's my prophecy. I can't help that I have to protect people. As much as I want to, I can't always protect you. Will you please understand me, Bianca? Forgive me, even? I'm sorry..." he futilely begged, desiring for her to be happy.

"... I..." she bit down hard on her lip, unsure of if she should forgive him.

He managed to grab the key out of her firm grasp, smiling at her when he did. He set aside the conflict for the moment, pulling her away as he opened the door. "C'mon, let's get you inside. You're covered in goosebumps, sweetheart."

Timidly, she walked in front of him to go into her home. The lights were off, in the same state she left it in that morning. She flipped them on as she heard Touya shut the door behind her. It was odd not having the feeling of rain poor on her, as it was a temporarily relief to her sultry eyes and dry mouth. Touya came behind her, grasping her shoulder. She continued to look away from him, afraid to fall back in love with the coffee eyes of her childhood.

Touya's lips pursed, undertaking to speak – interrupted whenever Bianca walked away. His brows worriedly clashed together in a matter of seconds, curious over what she was doing. "Bianca, where are you—"

"I'm going to my room." she barked, frustrated to hear him talking.

Before he could retort with another command to "stop", "come back", she had shut the door. A clicking noise signaled it was locked and too late to chase in after her. He was persistent, as he wouldn't give up – not until a smile was on her flawless face. He calmly walked to the steps, walking up to her room. With each step, her muffled sobs became increasingly louder.

He came to the last step, walking to her room. He flinched once he stepped on a squeaky floorboard, causing her sobs to calm for a brief second. Her sadness promptly turned back into anger. "I-I thought I m-made it clear that I want you to g-go a-away."

He leaned against her bedroom door, pacifying himself with a sigh. He spoke as he messed with the doorknob, "Bianca, I thought you promised me that you'd let me talk to you." he cooed with his coy tone.

He could hear her sniffle, letting a silence fell between the two. He removed his hat, scratching at the slightly damp hair beneath as he heard her shifting around in an unsure way. The movement ceased and she frustrated insisted yet again, "No. G-Go away, Touya... You have to leave me, either way."

He sighed again, running his thumb over the hard material of his hat. A sudden idea clicked in his head as she began sobbing again. He could remember from back in their childhood, he would sometimes sneak into her house by climbing from the back. She would open the window for him and they would have cute little sleepovers. He had done it plenty of times, one time when the town was iced over in winter sleet, and a few other times whenever it was pouring as hard as it was outside right then.

There was no way she could doubt his ability to be able to climb it again. "Bianca, sweetheart, I'll climb into your room if I have to."

There was a pause from Bianca's side. "... Fine." she spat, followed by the rustling of what Touya assumed was her getting out of her beanie bag chair.

The doorknob fidgeted around and she opened the door. Her eyes were still stinging red from her tears, stabbing Touya in the chest with the depressing dagger. She looked down as she opened the door and her free hand clasped in the form of a fist to attempt to ease her frustrations. As Touya came in, she turned her back to him. He shut the door behind him, as if he were expecting something to happen between the two.

"... Bianca, I don't want you getting too cold. Let's get you in some new clothing, shall we?" Touya suggested, his voice sounded more sweet than needy like earlier.

"... Now you want to protect me..." Bianca mused.

Touya could hear the barely aloud thought, making his flustered state return. His hat dropped from his grip as he inhaled all the relaxing breath he could – knowing it was the only possible tranquility he would get for however long this debate would last. He walked close to her, not touching her and not wanting to scare her. He stood close enough so she could feel his tepid breath roll on her neck and head that lacked the usual hat, teasing at her scalp. "Bianca, what is your deal?" Touya fumed, earning her attention.

There was no response from her.

"You were once so accepting of my fate. You were confused by it as I was, but you accepted it. You knew I was strong and you knew I could handle this. So, why won't you let me leave Unova with a smile on your face? Will you smile for me, please?" Touya requested, reaching from behind her and delicately wrapping his arms around the tinier frame, "I want you to be the blissful Bianca I've always known."

She felt his chin rest on her head after kissing the same spot. She pondered on if she should be mad at him or if she should slap him and use her Serperior to kick him out... or maybe she should finally accept his apology, grow up, and realize that he couldn't be there for her eternally. He was Unovian famous, known as a hot hero who practically single-handedly brought down Team Plasma.

Behind the scenes, all the same, he had to ensure the safety of Unova by truly conquering the King, N. He had already managed to arrest all the Sages, save Ghetsis, and force all the Plasma Grunts to cease their ways. He was on magazines, TV shows, modeling jobs, whatever and wherever. He was famous, Bianca was not. He had a true, busy life now. He had responsibilities of someone with, per se, a huge family and a job – a job to ensure the safety of millions of citizens.

The thought process made her come to the realization that she should be glad that he was even here, holding her and kissing her like he did back in Nimbasa. They had their first kiss, holding it tight as a secret from their friends, Cheren, and Touya's sister, Touko. Each secret meeting afterwards held a kiss, a feeling that kept the two strong and blissful on their journey.

Touya was going to ask her to become official with him, until this all happened. He wanted her to feel special because, to him, she was _his_ girl – no one else. She puzzled it all together. Bianca finally thought of what she was going to do.

She turned around in his arms, stood on her tiptoes, and placed a demanding kiss on his rough lips.

Touya was prompt to sink in to her soft feeling, enjoying the way she made a needy moan. His hands grabbed her curvy hips, bringing them into a much closer lip-lock. He had always felt a secret part of him that was eager to break away after the first few seconds. He knew he had spoiled her innocence that he was considered to be painted white – no blemishes and impurities whatsoever.

Whenever his urges came in, it was as if someone spotted the wall with black. If he was going to be the black paint, he was going to rid her of her purity by painting her wall black. He didn't want her with anyone else after he left. She was his girl, no one else. His hands teased her back, stroking up her wet blouse that was soaked so tight to her skin that he could see the material of her bra creating a crease.

He could feel the knot in his chest tighten, his breath pick up in sync with his aflutter heart, and his need for her steadily grow. He smiled against her lips as he played with the hem of her skirt. "I thought I said that we should take this off." he beamed through a coy tone.

Bianca gulped in her nervous state, feeling herself shudder to his tone. His hands pulled at the hem of her skirt, causing the drenched material to fall to the wooden floor with a "clunk". She gasped at the sudden feeling of exposure, causing a laughter to form in Touya's throat but never to escape his lips. He smiled at her, reassuring her. "I promise I won't hurt you, " _well, not too much_, "I want to make you feel good, Bianca. I love you, I wouldn't hurt you."

The suggestiveness provoked a blush to form over her face, since she was so naïve and sensitive. A dryness formed in her throat, afraid that she was going to mess up or do something wrong. She had barely even _thought_ of sex, other than the time the "_Beedrill and the Pidgeotto_" talk came up with her parents at the age of eleven and through the questionable education her best friend Touko gave her.

"I promise you, you'll feel good, Bianca. I'll try my best to make it not hurt." Touya sounded needier with each word.

He kissed her again, distracting her as he grabbed her shoulders to move her on the side of her bed. He kicked off his shoes and socks, getting rid of the problem then and there so he wouldn't have to deal with it later. He managed to wrap his legs around her hips as he further guided her – pushing her gently back on the soft material of her bed. Shame almost got the better of him as he observed her Pokemon plushies in the background, reminding him of her lost innocence.

He proceeded on. Bianca had kicked off her shoes once she had gotten into her room, making the job of removing her tight orange stockings much easier. Her back arched as his hand seemingly teased the skin inside her thigh as he removed the stockings, discarding them behind him. As much as he simply wanted to get himself inside her, to feel her tight around him, he had to remember; he wanted to make this as comfortable as possible for her.

"You're still freezing." he acknowledged aloud, "Shall we remove your little blouse while we're at it?"

Bianca could scarcely speak above the nervousness that consumed her, "Oh... okay..."

He kept his reassuring smile down upon her, removing the blouse from her. The oversized button-up beneath the blouse was just as soaked as the outer layer. Touya was so stunned by the sight, he simply dropped the blouse on the mattress. Her black-pink plaid bra was almost fully exposed due to the light color of the button up and the water that soaked the material. Touya could feel his pants grow tighter at the realization of the size of her perfect breast.

He wanted to see _all_ of her. He felt himself growing hot, causing him to removed his jacket and gray shirt underneath as a bashful Bianca timidly observed. Her face and possibly _every_ other part of her body was red hot at the sight of a shirtless Touya. She couldn't recall the last time she saw him shirtless. Nevertheless, the toned muscle of the 18-year-old caused the lump in her throat to increase in size.

His coffee eyes grew wide as he realized something. Bianca wanted to ask what was wrong, but the lump in her throat prohibited her. He messed around with her legs, easing them around his hips. She had no idea what to do other than leave her shaky legs where he placed them.

"That might come in handy if _this_ becomes overwhelming." he explained, remembering her naïve nature.

She was confused yet distracted from her thought as he unbuttoned her undershirt. His hand went under her back, supporting her as he removed the shirt and tossed it to the side. His coffee eyes settled upon the magnificent flesh that lied before him, causing his hips to almost grind against her. She blushed as she was observed by him, almost regret wearing her best bra for today.

He smiled as he played with the bow between her cups. "Enticing for a girl such as yourself?" he teased, flashing his teeth up at her.

She bashfully peeped to the flirty comment, feeling his hand slide up her back, beginning to play with the hook of her bra. She could feel her stomach blushing now as his hands tossed the bra away. He felt his pants tighten further at the sight of her perfect breast, taking in the sight of the roundness and flawless skin. She tossed her head to the side, resting her cheek on the blanket of her bed.

Her fingers clasped the sheets as she spoke in her shame, "I'm... s-sorry I'm not the b-best looking girl, T-Touya..." she mused under her hitched breath.

Touya's lips pursed at her as he took in her left breast, fingers playing with the soft flesh. "You're perfect, Bianca. Don't say that about yourself."

Bianca soon knew why he let her wrap her legs around her. The teasing feeling of his ample, warm hand against her goose bump-covered breast made her senses go wild. An odd, warm feeling developed in her stomach, causing her legs to tighten around his hips. Her back arched as little moans came from her lips, making her neck blush this time.

As his pinching and teasing continued, his mouth went to her neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh her sandy blonde hair covered. He was considerate of her protective father, remembering how strict he was and how he would most likely murder at the sight of a love bite or hickey. She felt her hips rise at the unfamiliar, pleasurable feeling. He ran kisses down her sharp collarbones, running down to the attention of her unoccupied breast.

When his lips began sucking on the over sensitive flesh, she moaned louder than before – almost screaming. She was amazed as to how someone could even _know_ how to do this and bring such pleasure. Her head rolled back as Touya proceeded to enjoy himself in her soft flesh, starting to nibbling at it, even. Each teasing bite and lick around her sensitive flesh caused the blush on her body to grow.

She could feel the feeling of her hot stomach brach out into unimaginable places, causing her moans to form again. The soft feeling of her blankets wasn't enough. Timid hands reaching out entwining into unruly, chocolate-brown hair was the only way to clutch out the unendurable desire. He continued to use his tongue to tease around her plump breast, switching breasts during Bianca's pondering of the consuming desire. At the needy grinding of his hips, she felt herself arch more against him.

She could feel his toned stomach rubbing against her own. He removed himself from caressing and teasing her breast, looking up at her to view her expression. "Do you want me to keep going, sweetheart?"

"P-Please." she hastily retorted over the lump that stayed strong in her throat.

He followed her wish, unbuckling his silver belt and unzipping his ash gray khakis. He pulled off the pants lazily, almost allowing them to hang on his bottom. He peered down at the frilly white panties of hers, the naïve white further reminding him of the innocence he was taking away. He shook his head, reminding himself that she wanted this now as much as he did. He removed the panties, revealing the golden curls underneath. She turned away, too embarrassed to await to see Touya's reaction.

"... Why are you being so bashful, sweetheart?" Touya asked, going back to lingering over her.

Bianca lightly sighed at the question, bringing herself to look at him. "I... don't feel like I... d-deserve y-you, T-Touya—"

"Bianca," Touya interrupted her, "It's me who doesn't deserve you. I ruined whatever innocence you have. Either way, I love you, Bianca. I want you." he plainly admitted, causing her emerald eyes to look down in her bashful thought.

"... I... I love you, t-too." she continued to timidly stammer over her words, "I'm sorry I-I interrupted like t-that... P-Please. I'd like it if you went on."

He comfortingly smiled again, making her to weakly smile herself. Touya's chest tightened at the realization he had finally gotten her to smile. Yet, he still wanted her – he wanted her to have the biggest, happiest smile for him. He continued to stare at her as he let a hand reach down and begin messing with her curls. She gasped at the odd feeling, beginning to retighten around his waist. She looked at him, pondering over what he was doing.

"Don't worry – I'm just trying to make this easier for you..." Touya coyly stated.

A single finger entered her tight slit, making her whole body shudder in accordance. The loudest of moans slipped out of her soft lips, creating worry from Touya as he observed her clenched face and writhing body. He entwined a hand in her head, resting on the same arm as he leaned closer to her. He still kept his finger in her slit to test if she could take his load.

"Sweetheart, quiet down. If it hurts too much, just... hurt me back! Bite on my shoulder, that should ease the pain for you." he suggested as he kept pumping his finger inside her.

She nodded, shyly resting her forehead in the crook of his shoulder. She thought she wouldn't have to do it, since she became used to the pain. However, moments later, a second finger slowly entered in her slit. She remembered what Touya said to her, biting as gently as possible on Touya's shoulder. He lightly hissed at the feeling of her teeth sinking in his shoulder, reflecting that pain in the speed of his fingers. She cried in her pleasure in his shoulder after removing her teeth from him, afraid of hurting him.

"You think you'll be fine, Bianca?" Touya asked, referring to the true intercourse.

His fingers were carefully removed from her, making her pelvic flinch against his black boxers and made a rolling moan escaping from her lips yet again. She could feel the bulge brush against her in its rock-hard state, signaling that he needed her in a literal sense. She was sure her body in its entirety was blushing red and steaming off the moisture from the rain. She could see beads of sweat dropping from Touya's forehead. She was most likely sweaty herself, but she couldn't take note over the impossibly amazing touches he had given her.

He finally lingered his manhood over her, the tip touching the entrance in eagerness. "Bianca, are you sure you want me to do this?" he asked, putting his desire aside.

Bianca nodded bashfully, too distracted by the feeling of his tip to speak.

"You'll promise me now – no regrets?" he questioned, not wanting any source of regret or pain in her mind in the future.

"I promise." she could feel her stomach tighten in her nervousness.

Her heart stopped as he entered her. The hot feeling in her stomach arose alarmingly. Her heart continued to beat, but only to match her nervous, gratifying state. She let out the loudest of her moans yet, making Touya swiftly lean forward and place his lips on hers. Her piercing moans were muffled as he pushed deeper into her. His fingers were barely half of what his shaft brought.

Touya brought his lips back for a moment, allowing himself to give off a rolling moan as her walls tightened around him. His hot breath rolled on her face, provoking her to arch even more. Her breast rubbed against his chest, making his own pleasure exceed. She writhed in her pain, bringing Touya's attention to be brought back to her happiness.

He pushed a little further into her, making her start a moan. She was only to be interrupted by his loving lips again. In an effort to offer a comfort, he slid a tongue in her mouth. She felt her own tongue shaking, simply allowing him to explore her mouth with no worries. He continued deeper into her, pushing in and out in. He pulled his mouth away after enjoy the taste of her mouth, starting to kiss at her neck again.

His hand grabbed her neck, grasping at her soft hair. His other hand brought attention to her back, causing her to arch and make him go deeper in. She was sure he was as deep as possible, as the pain caused tears to wet her eyes still red from the crying from earlier. "I love you so much, Bianca." he whispered against her neck as he kissed her on the same spot.

"I-I-I'm so h-happy right n-now, Touya..." she stammered over her pain, clutching his sturdy shoulders as she moaned again.

He slowed down his pace within her as he could feel himself almost to the point of consummation. His kissing went down to her collarbone. He suddenly climaxed within her, causing his senses to go wild. In the phase, he nibbled at the soft flesh of her collarbone, marking her as his own. She moaned piercing for the last time as Touya's shaft exited her.

Both panted in sync as Touya merely lingered over the petite form. He observed her beauty again, taking in all her perfect details. She continued to writhe in her pain, making worry reappear in Touya. "Hey, sweetheart."

She slipped a hand away from his broad shoulder, wiping a tear that fell from her eye. "H-Hello..."

"I know I can't stay longer, but how about me taking you out to Nimbasa tonight? I'm sure the rain will clear before then. I don't have to leave until tomorrow, either way." Touya requested.

She timidly smirked, all too caught up in how she could even walk with the pain between her thighs. "O-Okay. I'd like that."

"I'm paying, sweetheart." he insisted, playfully poking her nose, making a weak giggle escape her lips.


End file.
